Super Nintendo Wars
by HipKoopa42
Summary: This begins a series that will parody 4 Star Wars films
1. Chapter 1

This Fan Fiction is a blunt parody of _**Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope**_ using Nintendo characters

 **SUPER NINTENDO WARS**

 **Episode IV**

 **A NEW HERO**

 **It is a period of civil war, ships striking from a hidden Rebel Alliance base**

 **have just won there first victory against the Eggman Empire.**

 **During the battle, rebel spies managed to capture the plans**

 **for the DEATH EGG, a planet sized battle station with enough firepower**

 **to annihilate entire worlds in a single blast.**

 **Pursued by Darth Bowser, Krystal races home to planet Fortuna with**

 **the stolen plans that could save her people and restore hope to the**

 **galaxy.**

Above the planet Tatooine, a small rebel CR-90 corvette is being chased by a Star Destroyer, the Star Destroyer then activates a tractor beam and pulls the rebel ship into its docking bay

On bord the rebel ship, Krystal places a Famicom Disk containing the plans for the Death Egg inside the robot Toad-D2

Rebel soldiers are blown back by the entry of Darth Bowser, the apprentice of Emperor Eggman

Darth Bowser then orders "Find me Krystal, i want her alive!"

The troops then went out into the ship to look for Krystal, in the escape pod bay, the robots Toad-D2 and ROB-3PO are launched in an escape pod towards Tatooine below

On the planet, Mario Skywalker is looking up at the twin suns, dreaming of getting off Tatooine and joining the fight against the Eggman Empire

The escape pod then crashes near Mario just as Peppy Kenobi walks up to him

Toad-D2 starts beeping, Mario wonders "What is that droid beeping about?"

ROB-3PO responded "He says that he is carrying a message"

The message read:

 **"I have placed plans vital for the survival of the Rebel Alliance into the memory systems of this R2 unit,**

 **Please delver them to my father on planet Fortuna,**

 **Help me Peppy Kenobi, you are my only hope"**

Peppy told Mario "Mario, you must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come to me to Fortuna"

An explosion was heard in the distance, Mario looked through a telescope and saw his home in ruins

After that, Mario, Peppy and the droids took Mario's land speeder to Mos Eisly

The trio enters a cantina where a matter of alien lifeforms bustle about

"Do you really think that we are going to find a pilot here that will take us to Fortuna?"

"Yeah, Mario, some of the best pilots meet here"

A matter of time later, Mario and Peppy meet up with 2 pilots- Fox Mcloud and Slippy Toad

"Fox Mcloud, im captain of the _Millennium Falcon,_ Slippy tells me your looking for transport to planet Fortuna"

"Yes, we are" Mario replied

"OK then. you 4 have gotten your self a ship, meet me and Slippy at Docking Bay 64 when your ready"

Later, Mario, Peppy, ROB-3PO and Toad-D2 meet on bord the _Falcon_

A bunch of Stormtroopers come in, firing blasters

The _Falcon_ then shoots away into space, Slippy activates the hyper drive and the ship jumps into hyperspace

 **Location- Death Egg**

In the Death Egg control room, Darth Bowser had Krystal near a figure called Ludwig Von Tarkin, planet Fortuna was visible on the targeting computer screen

"For the last time, what planet are the rebels hiding on ?"

Krystal responded "I am not telling you!"

"Very well then" Ludwig then targets planet Fortuna with an joystick linked to an Atari 2600 system with the name " _ **Death Egg Targeting System"**_

Ludwig then presses a button with the word- **Destroy Planet**

The Death Egg then fires a directed energy beam at Fortuna, the beam hits the planet, then **KA-BOOM!,** Fortuna was no more

Krystal watched in horror as Fortuna was turned into space dust

The _Millennium Falcon_ then exits hyperspace into a meteor swarm

Mario is bounced to the floor while doing lightsaber training, Slippy peaked from the cockpit and said "You guys might want to see this"

Mario, Peppy and the droids rush to the cockpit where Fox and Slippy were, a moon-sized object was visible through the cockpit

"Thats no moon, that is the **Death Egg** "

The Death Egg battlestation appeared in the window of the cockpit of the _Falcon_

The ship is then pulled into docking bay 167, after the ship lands, stormtroopers go inside the _Falcon_ to investigate

A series of laser-fire is heard inside the ship, moments later, Mario and Fox walk out of the ship with stormtrooper armor on along with Slippy

At the prison area, Mario finds Krystal in her cell and tells that he got her message and he is here with Peppy Kenobi

However, before Mario,Krystal,Fox or Slippy could leave the cell bay, a squad of stormtroopers flooded into the room, blocking there only exit

Noticing a opening with the label _Garbage Chute,_ Krystal ordered everyone else into the chute

Upon reaching the bottom of the chute and landing in the garbage, the walls on either side of the room start to close in

Mario then finds a grappling hook, fires it at a open hatch high above,the hook then pulls Mario,Fox,Slippy and Krystal up out of the room mere seconds before the walls fully shut

The trio then runs through the corridors of the Death Egg, blasting and evading stormtroopers

Upon reaching the _Falcon,_ Mario sees Peppy Kenobi locked in battle with Darth Bowser

Mario then watched in horror as Bowser hit Peppy with his lightsaber, Peppy vanished, leaving only his robe

Mario then fired a shot from his blaster, sending Bowser flying down a corridor

Mario then boards the _Falcon,_ witch then shoots away from the Death Egg, 4 TIE fighters roar off in hot pursuit, however a series of Bullet Bills launched from a cannon on the underside of the ship make quick work of them

 **Location- Planet Corneria, headquarters of the Rebel Alliance**

The _Falcon_ then lands outside the Rebel Alliance headquarters, after Mario,Krystal,Toad-D2 and ROB-3PO enter the headquarters, Fox and Slippy depart for Tattoine

In the main room, Toad-D2 ejects the Famicom Disk containing the Death Egg plans into a computer and a hologram of the Death Egg appears on a holloprojecter nearby, a target symbol appears on a thermal exhaust port on the far side of the station, words then appear- _**Weakness Detected**_

Mario and several other pilots hop into there fighters and take off into space, in space, Mario and the other pilots gasp as the Death Egg comes into view

Inside the Death Egg, Bowser yells "Are we blind?!, Deploy the fighters!"

Several TIE fighters then launch and engage the rebel fighters

One by one the rebel fighters are destroyed, leaving only Mario and 2 others, Mario then hears the voice of Peppy Kenobie "Use the Force Mario, Trust me"

As Bowser closes in on Mario, Ludwig Von Tarkin realizes "That pilot could make it to the port!, prepare my ship for evacuation!"

Bowser then locks on to Mario's fighter, but out of nowhere came the _Falcon_ with Fox and Slippy at the controls, they fire, destroying 2 TIE fighters and sending Bowser off into space, just as Ludwig's shuttle flies away from the Death Egg

Mario then hears Fox "Your all clear Mario!"

Mario then fires 2 photon torpedoes which successfully enter the port

The _Falcon,_ Mario and the 2 other remaining rebel fighters fly away from the Death Egg

Just then, **KA-BOOM!,** the Death Egg exploded

Mario once again hears Peppy's voice "Mario, the Force will be with you, always"

Meanwhile,Darth Bowser and Ludwig Von Tarkin fly off into space

"Ludwig, that was a humiliating defeat!"

"Yeah, Emperor Robotnic is _**not**_ going to be happy when he hears about what happend to the Death Egg!"

At the rebel headquarters, a big celebration was held, honoring Mario,Fox and Slippy for there heroics at the Death Egg battle

 **Credits-**

 **Mario- Luke Skywalker**

 **Fox Mcloud- Han Solo**

**Slippy Toad- Chewbacca**

 **Krystal- Princess Leia**

 **Peppy Hare- Ben Kenobi**

 **Toad- R2-D2**

 **R.O.B- C-3PO**

 **Bowser- Darth Vader**

 **Ludwig Von Koopa- Governor Tarkin**

 **Coming Soon- _The Eggman Empire Strikes Back_**


	2. Chapter 2

This two part fanfic will parody **_Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_**

 ** _SUPER NINTENDO WARS_**

 **EPISODE V-**

 ** _THE EGGMAN EMPIRE STRIKES BACK_**

 **It is a dark time for the Rebel Alliance. Although the**

 **Death Egg had been destroyed, the troops of the Eggman**

 **Empire had driven Rebel forces away from there Corneria base**

 **and pursued them across the galaxy.**

 **Evading the dreaded Egg Fleet, a group of freedom fighters**

 **led by Mario Skywalker had established a new secret base**

 **on the remote ice world of Finchia**

 **The evil lord Darth Bowser, obsessed with finding young**

 **Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of probe droids**

 **into the farthest reaches of space**

An Eggman Carrier drifts through space past Corneria, with the vast debris area left over from the explosion of the Death Egg I visible in the background

"That was our greatest weapon, and now it has been blown to bits by those stupid Rebels!"

"I know" said Ludwig Von Tarkin, who had survived the battle "Now we need to find the new Rebel base!"

Several probe droids launched from the underside of the vessel and shot off into space

One probe shot towards planet Finchia, upon crashing, a probe emerged and drifted off

Mario Skywalker, who was patrolling the area, noticed the probe and reported "I just saw a probe flying out here, wait, my transmitter is picking up a signal coming from it"

A series of beeps and boops along with words saying- " _ **This is probe droid 349-895, i have landed on planet Finchia to look for rebel**_ ** _activity"._** "Based on what i herd in the transmission, this probe was sent by the Eggman Empire" ROB-3PO said to Krystal

"It is not friendly whatever it is, come on Slippy, lets go check it out" said Fox Mcloud

The probe meanwhile, took pictures of the Rebel base power generators, Fox and Slippy then snuck up behind the probe, however, the probe noticed the two and opened fired on them, Fox then fired two shots which hit the probe and blew it up

Fox reported back to the Rebel base "I am afraid there is not much left"

Krystal responded "What was it?"

"Droid of some kind, i did not hit it that hard, it must have had a self-destruct"

"An Eggman probe droid"

"It is a good bet the Eggman Empire knows were here

"We better start the evacuation"

 **Location- Sector Y**

The massive Egg fleet drifted through space, the Egg fleet consisted of 40,000 ships

A massive shadow loomed over the vast armada, it was the flagship _Final Fortress_

On that ship, Darth Bowser looked out upon the massive armada

The _Final Fortress_ was commanded by Captain Larry Koopa, who was giving his report from probe droid 349-895 to Admiral Kamek "It is only a fragment, from probe 349-895 in the Finchia system, but it is the best lead we have"

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy, i want proof, not leads" Kamek said to Larry

"You've found something?" Darth Bowser appeared behind the two

"Yes we have" Larry Koopa showed a picture of the shield generators

"Thats it, the rebels are there!"

Larry Koopa was shocked "But Bowser, there are other systems we have not yet searched, it could be smugglers... "

"That is the system" Bowser cut him off "And im sure Skywalker is with them, set your cores for the Finchia system, General Cheatsy, prepare your troops"

"Yes my lord" Cheatsy responded as Captain Larry Koopa prepared the _Final Fortress_ for a hyper-jump to the Finchia system

 **Location- Finchia Base**

A rebel soldier said to the base commander "General, there is a fleet of Eggman carriers coming out of hyperspace in Sector 3"

"Activate the energy shield and prepare for ground assault"

In space, 10 Eggman carriers, the _Final Fortress_ and the Doomship were making an approach to Finchia

On the _Final Fortress,_ General Cheatsy Koopa walked up to Darth Bowser

"What is it?"

"Bowser, the fleet has moved out of light speed, our scanners have detected an energy shield protecting an area of the 6th planet of the Finchia system, the field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment"

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence, Admiral Kamek came out of light speed too close to the system

"He felt surprise was wiser"

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid, Cheatsy, prepare your troops for a surface attack"

"Yes, Lord Bowser"

Bowser swerved towards a screen which turned on, revealing Admiral Kamek and Captain Larry Koopa on the bridge

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of light speed and we are preparing to...

Bowser started to force choke Kamek

"You have failed me for the last time Admiral, Captain Larry Koopa?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Prepare to deploy TIE fighters and TIE Bombers for an attack on the rebel base, and blockade Finchia, so that no ships can leave the planet, you are in command now, _Admiral_ Larry Koopa"

"Thank you, Lord Bowser"

An alarm went off inside the rebel base, a inferred radar showed 10 TIE Bombers and 20 TIE Fighters heading in there direction

Mario and several pilots hop into there snow speeders and flew off

The speeders headed right for the enemy TIE fighter line, the TIE fighters made quick work of all of them,Mario could only watch as a TIE bomber, bombs and destroys the shield generator

Inside the base, Fox, Krystal,Slippy and ROB-3PO make there way toward the _Falcon_

A wall was blown of and Darth Bowser enters along with 7 snowtroopers

In the hanger, Fox and Slippy rush onto the _Millennium Falcon_ with Krystal and ROB-3PO close behind

Meanwhile, Mario heads for his fighter, which is parked just outside the far side entrance of the base

As Mario hops into his fighter, he sees the _Millennium Falcon_ roar out of the hanger bay

In space, Mario zooms away from Finchia into the vast void of space

Mario dose not head with the other rebels because he had received instructions from the Force ghost of Peppy Kenobi to go to the Dagobah system

 **Location- Dagobah**

Mario Skywalker pilots his fighter towards the swamp planet Dagobah

As Mario descends into the clouds, the fighter begins to shake wildly with Toad-D2 beeping frantically

Moments later, Mario's fighter makes a splash landing in a swamp, Mario then hops out and walks onto land with Toad-D2 right behind him

Not long after, Mario stumbled into a life form- Jedi Grand Master Yodachu

 **End of part 1, part 2 coming soon**


End file.
